How Many ZFighters Does It Take?
by Sawnya
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo face their toughest foe, a foe so strong that Goku has to use his Spirit Bomb attack. Who is this terrifying enemy threatening our heroes, and can one of their allies help?


Disclaimer: Neither DragonballZ or its characters belong to me. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, Toei Animation, Funimation, and all other involved parties.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
How Many Z-Fighters Does It Take?  
  
The battlefield was burned and scarred. Trees, once dressed in bright or dark green leaves were scorched. All the animals had fled the area. The only thing remaining was a black-and-brown dried, steaming field, and three Z-Fighters, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, who were determined to conquer their enemy, no matter what.  
  
"Kakarot, tell me again why we're bothering with this nuisance?" Vegeta asked in a hiss.  
  
Goku, covered in sweat and dirt, chirped brightly, "For our wives, Chichi and Bulma, of course. Their peace and happiness and OUR peace and happiness, depends on us defeating this monster. If we don't solve this problem, there's no hope for them--or us."  
  
"Well, I don't have a wife," Piccolo huffed in pants. He had discarded his cape and turban a while back, and his shirt was torn and stained. "So why should I bother?"  
  
"C'mon, Piccolo," Goku pleaded. "You know it's the right thing to do. Just think how happy we all will be when we win over this pest."  
  
Piccolo considered Goku's words. So did Vegeta. Finally the two men agreed with Goku to try again. After all, the alternative to not winning over their foe was ghastly. The two difficult warriors shuddered at the thought of what they and their mates would have to endure, if their enemy wasn't defeated.  
  
"All right, I'll go first! No enemy makes a fool out of Vegeta!" the Saiyan prince hissed. He threw back his hands, cuffed them, and shouted, "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
The bright, blinding ki blast tore throughout the field and devastated the landscape even further. When the light faded and the smoke cleared, the area was ruined and blackened even further, but the enemy still remained as strong and formidable as ever.  
  
Piccolo growled, "That troublemaker's still there!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta hissed. "After all I did to it? This thing's harder to fight that Cell! Come to think of it, right now, I'd rather be dealing with him!"  
  
Piccolo and Goku secretly agreed with him. Piccolo then put two fingers to his forehead and sparks grew at the tips. A few minutes later, he had charged up enough energy for his next devastating attack on the foe.  
  
"MAKANSAPPO!" he yelled, as he shot his laser that resembled a snake twisted around a pole across at the enemy. Normally that famous move of Piccolo's would have almost been as good as Vegeta's Final Flash, but the results were the same. When the dust and debris settled, the enemy still stood there, as proud and intact as ever.  
  
"Alright, everyone, stand back!" Goku cried, as he cupped his hands together and threw them back. After gathering his energy quickly, he shouted, "KAME-HAME-HA!"  
  
After Goku's Kamehameha attack, the land and trees resembled scorching silhouettes of their former selves. Not a green, or even a brown thing remained.  
  
But of course, the foe was still as fine as ever, although Goku had managed to tip it over to its side.  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Goku said quietly, "I guess I'll have to use the Spirit Bomb."  
  
"Do what you have to do, Kakarot, and hurry. I'm about to go mad," Vegeta snapped.  
  
"You about to go mad? What about me? I could have been meditating or training, but oh no, I get stuck having to help you two out because of your wives being in peril!" Piccolo roared.  
  
"How about I get you stuck into the next dimension?"   
  
"C'mon then, bring it on, Prince!"  
  
"Gladly, Namek!"  
  
"You two guys stop, please!" Goku told them. "I need to concentrate to gather all the Earth's energy."  
  
"Well make it fast, Kakarot, will you?" Vegeta commanded.  
  
Goku closed his eyes and raised his outstretched arms to the sky. Just as he had started to gather energy, Videl showed up in the air. Within minutes, she landed gracefully onto the ground in front of the Z-fighters.  
  
"Hi, guys, how's it going?" she asked airily. "Chichi and Bulma sent me to check to see how you guys were doing. They were getting worried."  
  
"They were worried? What about us?" Vegeta asked furiously.  
  
"What's going on here?" Videl wondered.  
  
As Goku was still gathering energy for his Spirit Bomb attack, he couldn't answer, but Piccolo and Vegeta told her the story.  
  
Videl shook her head at them and sighed, shaking her head and crossing her arms. Then she casually walked over to the enemy, stared it down with narrowed eyes. Then the human girl easily lifted up the foe, pressed down on its head hard and twisted at its neck.  
  
With those simple, painless (for Videl) moves, the enemy was conquered.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo looked at her in shock and amazement. Then Vegeta cuffed Goku and told him there was no need for his Spirit Bomb attack. Goku came back to reality, and he was stupefied that a human girl could easily win over a foe that Earth's three most powerful warriors couldn't handle.  
  
Goku whistled, long and low. Finally he said with reverent awe, "Videl, how did you win so easily over that nuisance?"  
  
Videl looked at Goku contemptuously, and then she tossed her black head back and asked loftily:  
  
"Guys, is it THAT hard to open a bottle of Midol?"  
  
After saying that, she gave the bottle to the astonished Goku, leaped off the ground and flew away home.  
  
THE END 


End file.
